


Twice

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [33]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Phone Calls & Telephones, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: "I have another idea," Alice counters. "You come over here, we drink Mom's vodka and watch movies. And I'll eat you out.""Eat me out twice and you have a deal."





	Twice

**Author's Note:**

> written for femslash100's challenge #564, where the prompt was "kink."

"Are your parents home?" 

"No," Alice says, slumping back against the sofa and tugging at a kink in the telephone cord. "Mom's on nights again. Dad went down to the Wyrm a few hours ago. Why?" 

"FP's throwing a party tonight," Hermione answers, voice crackling slightly. Still, it's a good night; sometimes, the reception on the South Side gets so bad that Alice is lucky to catch one word out of twelve when Hermione calls. "Said there's going to be a bonfire and everything." 

"Did he forget what happened the last time he did this?" The last bonfire party of his that Alice had attended, FP had tripped while adding more fuel to the fire and ended up with a second degree burn covering his forearm. 

"Who knows," Hermione replies. "Fred can deal with that. Do you want to come?"

Going to the party would certainly beat the hell out of staying home alone and watching MTV all night, but truthfully, Alice doesn't exactly feel like socializing with such a large group of people. 

(It's not a FP party if half of Riverdale doesn't show up.) 

"I have another idea," she counters instead. "You come over here, we drink Mom's vodka and watch movies. And I'll eat you out." 

"Eat me out twice and you have a deal," Hermione answers, sounding like she's closing an actual business deal, although Alice doesn't miss the momentary hitch in her breath. 

"Twice it is. Wear a skirt." 

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
